Her Life
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Sequel to 'Her Eyes'. Nellie and Edward's life 10 years after their first meeting. EC/OC


Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Haha, this is the sequel to 'Her Eyes'. It's also Nellie's BDay present. I actually didn't half ass this one. I actually think it's pretty well done.

* * *

Basically, just a series of random drabbles of Edward and Nellie's lives after 'Her Eyes.' So, my filler is that: Nellie is a vampire. Edward changed her. She had twins (in the same way Bella did). She and Edward are married.

"Come on Edwaaaaard!" Nellie begged with a firm pout placed on her lips. Her fingers were clasped around the sleeve of his shirt and she tugged on it slightly to get his attention. Edward paid no heed, instead bringing his finger up to his lips, wetting it slightly, and turning the page of his book. Nellie groaned at her husband's annoying behavior. Nellie leaned over Edward's shoulder for a second, looking over it at the words that engrossed her husband in a crazily annoying way that pissed her off.

"Edward!" He continued to ignore her, focused on his book. "Fine. Forget you." Nellie's fingers played with the hem of Edward's sleeve, knowing that he'd get annoyed and distracted and end up telling her to stop, thus listening to her. Unfortunately, Edward had a quite a bit of patience. No matter, Nellie had all the time in the world.

Nellie leaned back against the back of the sofa that they were cuddled on. She rested her head on Edward's arm, whilst pulling her vibrant pink iPod out of the pocket in her jeans with her left hand. The fingers on her right hand were still playing with Edward's sleeve.

She nuzzled Edward's arm while turning her iPod on. With a sigh, she browsed though her artists, almost tearing up as Michael Jackson's name appeared… But then again, vampires couldn't cry. She was sure that if she hadn't been turned, tears would have leaked during Jackson's death. She bit her lip while clicking on his name, smiling as Thriller came up.

Nellie gave a sigh and let her eyes droop closed as the upbeat tempo flooded her senses. A tongue swept over her dry lips and she settled into the sofa, ready to wait for Edward to get annoyed so that he'd finally take her shopping. But she was in no hurry. They had all of eternity to shop. For now, they could rest.

-----

"Damien Cullen, get your ass down here this instant!" Nellie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" a meek voice called from upstairs.

Nellie's voice was strained and held and frustrated tone. Her hair was windswept in the hurry that she took to get to the house. Her clothes were in disarray and glasses were crooked as they sat on her nose. Which was all a surprise, since Nellie took the way she looked very importantly.

She tapped her foot in impatience, knowing Damien HAD heard her. He was just being bratty and annoying on purpose. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Ok Mom, relax. I'm coming." He had heard her the first time. She had yelled quite loud, and Damien's half-vampire ears could pick up every small sound from the skimpering of mice to the rustle of Nellie's bedsheets.

Nellie's arms were crossed over her chest in aggravation and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her top row of teeth was nibbling on her bottom lip, which was puffed out. Her eyes were trianed on the boy that was walking down the stairs at a snail's pace, iPod in ears, and hoodie covering his head. "What?" he questioned in a bored tone.

Nellie's eyes flashed and her face pulled into a snarl and she went up to her son, walking closer and closer. Damien just looked at his mother in alarm. "You are an idiot! You know that?" Nellie grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and picked him up in the air with one hand.

"What did I do?" Damien asked in a whiny tone. He was tired and wanted to rest and listen to his music.

"You," Nellie started, "are an idiot who needs to pay attention. Didn't Edward tell you not to ever, and I repeat, EVER, use fireworks outside like that. It's dangerous. It's illegal! Someone could have gotten hurt," Nellie announced, putting her son back on the ground, but still circling him in.

"Relax mom. Nothing happened. You don't see the house on fire do you? Good. Neither do I," and with that, Damien turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Nellie groaned and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "You are not going anywhere Mister. We're underground right now. Anything as crazy as using fireworks can easily tip off the cops to our existance."

"We're underground? Really? Where's the dirt?" Damien asked rhetorically, glaring at his mom.

Nellie's eyes narrowed. "Damien…You know what I mean," she growled out through tight lips.

Damien groaned at his mom's retort. "So now what? We're gonna be like Everlasting Tuck? Living in solitude and hiding for forever like this? Do you know how boring this is? I want to be free."

"And I want you to be safe." Nellie's voice softened slightly and she looked at Damien in concern. Her eyes darted to the family pictures adorning the wall. She didn't want to risk anything. She didn't want to lose the family she had.

"Safe? I'm gonna go crazy if this goes on! It's sooo horrible to sit around all day and not do anything. I don't see anyone my age. I don't do anything fun all day. It's torture Mom."

"But yet we all go through it. We'll go back in the open soon. Just not now. Now, we need to live like this. Just for a while. We have all of eternity to enjoy. Right now, let's focus on being safe and sound. Your brother lives like this nicely. He can stay safe and nice and he doesn't overreact and go through fits like this! What's with you?"

"Tommy and I may look the same. We may be twins, but we are totally different people! Why don't you realize that." Damien turned around and stormed up the stairs angrily.

Nellie just stood at the foot of the stairs staring up at him, one word at her lips. "Teenagers."

--------

"Hey Nellie."

Nellie gasped as the words reached her ears. A rush of hot air across her ears had her jump up in surprise. A small scream rushed past her lips. Two arms encircled her waist form behind, picking her up slightly. Nellie squealed girlishly and kicked her legs back.

"Calm down Nellie," Edward whispered into her ear again, afterward, nuzzling her neck affectionately. And then he froze for a second, a wicked smile forming over his lips as he began to move his wife's hair aside.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Nellie asked with a giggle. She could feel Edward's fingers playing with her neck, tracing the soft skin there.

"I vant to suck vour bvlood," Edward announced in a Transylvanian accent which sent shivers down Nellie's spine. She squirmed a bit, trying to break loose of Edward's hold on her. The said vampire had his face hovering over Nellie's neck, his breath ghosting over the skin and making the hairs stand on end.

"Edward! What?"

"Shh. Vour bvlood looks quite vonderful," Edward hushed quietly. Nellie laughed playfully and pushed him away, sticking out her tongue at the older vampire.

"No! My blood! Bad vampire!" she admonished teasingly, wagging her finger at him. "You can't have any."

Edward stuck out his lower lip in a dramatic pout whilst taking a step forward. Nellie caught on and moved backward, going through the usual filmy, Hollywood style of taking a step forward and back and getting backed into a corner, where Nellie ended up.

Edward smirked and reached up a pale finger and tracing her soft features. He leaned closer, pulling her bangs out of her face and noting that Nellie's eyes drifted closed, the eyelashes resting atop another. He could hear her soft, shallow breathing and see the rising and falling of her chest. For a second, he rested his hand above her heart, knowing he wouldn't feel a heartbeat.

In a way, he didn't know what would have been better; leaving Nellie to live a normal life and not turning her, or living this wonderful life with her by his side for eternity.

But instead, he decided not to dwell on it. What was over was over.

She was his wife.

She was a vampire.

She was his family.

She was the mother of his children.

She was his love and the only one he'd ever need.

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he placed a kiss on her lips.

"EWWWWWWWWW!"

"Aunt Alice! Dad's sucking off Mom's face!"

Edward pulled away with a chuckle, chancing a glance at their twins, who were staring at them in complete and utter horror.

-------------

"Edward? Where are we going?" Nellie questioned. Edward was leading her through somewhere or another, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Somewhere…" Edward replied mysteriously form behind Nellie. Nellie made a show of sighing, but inside, her heart was thumping like a hammer beating against her chest.

She walked on slowly, one foot in front of the other, making sure not to lose her footing and accidentally trip over her own two feet. Edward was behind her the whole time, guiding her through the area and being her support. He was her eyes. He was her love. He was her life.

The thought struck Nellie as odd, but she knew it was soo true. Without him, her immortal life would be plain and for a second, the thought of how hard it must have been for Edward crossed her mind, only for her to move it away.

She knew this was where she was meant to be. Here, in Edward's grasp, her heart filled with his love, and of their family.

"Okay, we're here," Edward announced into Nellie's ear. Nellie smiled and waited for Edward's hand to be lifted off of her eyes. He pulled away slowly and Nellie took that as her cue to open her eyes.

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light, but once they did, a gasp rose to her lips and her eyes widened.

"Wow Edward, it's beautiful." And it was. It was amazing.

* * *

A/N: Haha, actually, I don't know what 'it' is. Oh well. Use your imagination. Anyway, I don't really have much to say…Just…

Please review. Spread the love.

XOXO

Flame

PS: 1667! And I bought it!!!!!! Whoop! (Haha, inside message to Ashley and Cindy).


End file.
